Mobile Network Operators (MNOs) generally provide each subscriber a communication device with a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC), commonly known as a Subscriber Identity Module or SIM card, which enables the communication device to authenticate and access a mobile network. In some instances the SIM card can be removed by the subscriber and inserted in an alternate communication device, providing the subscriber continuity of network access and services from device to device. A subscriber can switch subscription to another MNO by physically swapping one SIM card for another.
In an environment involving machine-to-machine communications, it is common for a UICC to be placed in harsh environments such as a communication device located in an automobile engine, or atop a streetlight, which is not easily accessible. In such applications the UICC is often embedded in the communication device and not physically replaceable. When a subscriber of a device utilizing an embedded UICC wishes to switch to another MNO, the subscriber may have to replace the device.